ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JayeMalik'
Category:JayeMalik' RE: Wel... I got the first message at least xD 15:45, February 13, 2017 (UTC) I'm around All day. Let me know when and where. Frostleaf1615 (talk) 16:25, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Chat's not working on my phone today. Kik? RE: Who constitutes as being here from the start? Would those of us who joined in the past couple of days count under that? o: Well... When did you put him up for registration xD Cause, I honestly didn't see him under anyone?? I probably missed it or something (like that's never happened before xD) tbh :First off, I just realized I forgot to add my sig on here xD rip me. Anyways, that SUCKS you beat me by a DAY. Like, 12 hours. Since you already said you don't want to share it's time for me to begin searching again xD How have I not died yet? xD Anyways thanks for letting me know ^.^ (also there should be some coding to replace the red link soon, once I'm done with other stuffs xD) ::Ahh I didn't mean to make you feel bad! I swear! I was literally rambling and joking but SURE. I'm more then willing to do a FC Sharing Swap Meet thing (because why not call it that? :P) :::You can take Kat? I mean, I'm already using her on OARP after all xD Re Of course you can! PM I don't think your full message went through because all I got was pst and then you were saying how I didn't answer your question and now I'm confused xD Uhh... Yeah, I guess. What time is it for this wiki in-character? - your brain is plimpy soup, matey. 20:20, February 19, 2017 (UTC) I meant year. :P Sorry, I should've clarified before. >< - your brain is plimpy soup, matey. 03:11, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Vasilius im bringing him here as johnathan kho and once johnathan is sorted here so will vasi in darp bye YAAAAAAAAS <3 Clizzy I know you sent me a message about Clizzy a while ago, but I still have the OG idea we came up with. Os presento a Vi. We had a plan a year ago (bc it is 2017 now), so if you want to do something new with them just let me know. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 20:08, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Teaching Hello, I'm just heading around to drop notes for those who haven't had their teachers approved yet. As it is, so far, we have scheduled for school to start on Sunday, OOC, at midnight. We may postpone it another week, but that'll be sent around once we decide on that. But I do know that the week-postponing will be the last extension. I would like to remind you to please get your character done. If you have any questions, please let myself know! Oh, if you need any help planning lessons, please let me know! Thank you again, Hai I was wondering if you were down for a roleplay? I only have Haniyya, so I don't know if you have anybody around her age but...yeah! :) - your brain is plimpy soup, matey. 03:53, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey You mind looking at my acceptance form again? I'm only asking cause it has been a while and frost is the other person I know that can do that stuff but won't do it because she doesn't want to be rude Hey One question, would you accept a char that could talk and influence the behaviour of any bird and part bird creature? Re I frankly don't have kik and don't intend to get it until I get a phone, which is a while, so that can't happen. Closest I have to it is Facebook or Skype RE was it ever a question if I'd stay? OFC